doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Las chicas superpoderosas (2016)
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = SDI Media de México |direccion_doblaje = Betzabe Jara |traductor_adaptador = Carlos Calvo |letrista = Gaby Cárdenas |direc_musical = Gaby Cárdenas |gerente_producc = Gabriela Garay |fecha_grabacion = Enero 2016 (Primera Temporada) |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2016-presente }} Las Chicas Superpoderosas es una serie animada estadounidense del 2016. Es un reboot de la popular serie de Craig McCracken del mismo nombre, el segundo reboot de Cartoon Network Studios (siendo el primero Fantasma del Espacio: de Costa a Costa) y el primero en estar basado en una serie original previamente hecha por el mismo canal. Fue estrenada el 4 de abril de 2016 en todo el mundo, siendo la primera serie de Cartoon Network estrenada el mismo día a nivel internacional. La serie tiene como co-productor ejecutivo a Bob Boyle (quien también es el productor de la serie de Clarence, y fue creador de Yin Yang Yo!, y Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. También fue productor y director artístico de las primeras series animadas de Butch Hartman (Los padrinos mágicos y Danny Phantom respectívamente). Reparto Personajes episódicos Promocionales Curiosidades *Esta serie, a diferencia de la serie original y sus especiales, no fue doblada en Sensaciones Sónicas, debido a los conflictos y la baja calidad que brindaba ese estudio en los últimos años, siendo la primera producción basada en la serie en ser doblada en SDI Media de México, también se debe a que las series originales del canal que se doblaban anteriormente en ese estudio, fueron cambiadas a SDI Media desde 2014, por lo que también las futuras producciones del canal se doblan ahora ahí, incluyendo esta serie. *Tanto como en la versión original como en el doblaje, ninguna de las voces anteriores regresan a interpretar a Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota (Cathy Cavadini / Cristina Hernández, Tara Strong / Maggie Vera y E.G. Daily / Rossy Aguirre respectivamente), esto debido a decisiones creativas hechas por el canal a nivel mundial, por lo que para el doblaje se hace un recast tanto para personajes principales, secundarios y episódicos que aparecieron en la serie anterior. *A diferencia de la versión original en inglés, donde Roger L. Jackson conserva su papel de Mojo Jojo, Tom Kenny sus papeles del Alcalde y el Narrador y Tom Kane su papel como el Profesor Utonio, en la versión latinoamericana, Martín Soto (Profesor Utonio), Enrique Cervantes (Mojo Jojo), Herman López (El Alcalde) y Sergio Gutiérrez Coto (El Narrador) son reemplazados por Arturo Mercado Jr., Dan Osorio, Gerardo Reyero y Jorge Roig Jr. respectivamente en los respectivos papeles. *Es la primera serie de Cartoon Network Studios en ser estrenada a nivel mundial y en simultáneo en Cartoon Network Latinoamérica y en la versión estadounidense del canal, debido a la gran popularidad de la primera serie en Latinoamérica. *A pesar de haber sido grabado en otro estudio de doblaje y contar con un traductor diferente, se mantienen todos los términos de la serie anterior. *Previo a su estreno se transmitieron todo los promocionales de la serie tanto en Cartoon Network como en Warner Channel, TNT, Boomerang, Space, TBS, TruTV, Much Music e i.Sat, incluyendo sus versiones en HD, sin embargo en Warner Channel HD los promocionales eran transmitidos en su idioma original por razones desconocidas. También se transmitieron algunos promocionales en Chilevisión, canal abierto perteneciente a Turner Latin America desde 2010. **A su vez, durante la transmisión en TNT de los premios Oscar de 2016, tras el anuncio de los ganadores en las categorías animadas, los anunciadores latinoamericanos promocionaron abiertamente la serie. *Después del estreno de la serie se estreno un Making Of de la misma donde hablan del programa en general, promocionales hechos para Latinoamérica y el doblaje de la serie donde aparecen Lupita Leal, Auri Maya, Jocelyn Robles hablando de sus personajes, y también se muestra a Betzabé Jara dirigiendo el doblaje de la serie, ademas se muestran grabaciónes durante el proceso de doblaje. *Todos los cortos estrenados previo al estreno de la serie fueron doblados y estrenados en la cuenta de YouTube de Cartoon Network Latinoamérica. *El intro extendido de la serie fue doblado y al igual que el intro extendido de Steven Universe (doblado en Venezuela), se incluyen mas coros que el mostrado en televisión. *En un promocional Lupita Leal dobla a Bellota en un loop y una actriz desconocida dobla a Bombón en un loop. *Las risas de las Chicas en el logo de Cartoon Network Studios no son dobladas, pero en el episodio 1, 3 y 5 son omitidas por error, sin embargo a partir del episodio 9 estas si son dobladas. *Los episodios "Cuerno Dulce Cuerno", "Adiós, Señorita Bello", "Pulpi Perdido", "Mano Dura" y "Nuevos Poderes" fueron estrenados en la pagina CNGo antes de su estreno en latinoamérica. *En el episodio 1: **Varios de los Loops de Frederick y varios monstruos no fueron incluidos en la mezcla final. **El termino "Buttzillas" es traducido como "Loquilla". *En el episodio 2: **El nombre de Derbytantes de Bellota Buttlyn es adaptado como Bellyn. **En la versión original se menciona el nombre completo de Princesa Morbucks, sin embargo en el doblaje solo es dicho Princesa, al igual cuando Maylyn la llama Princess Moneyface es cambiado por Prinfresa en el doblaje . **El juego Deadball es traducido como Devastaball. *En el episodio 3: **Al igual que la versión original en la que el titulo del episodio es una parodia de ¿Qué pasó ayer? se adapta el titulo la película en español. **Un loop de una niña en la pijamada se queda mudo cuando debía decir Hey Blossom, nice party (Oye Bombón, buena fiesta). *En la versión original los toreros utilizan un acento mexicano, en el doblaje se utiliza un acento ibérico (español). **Los diálogos de el Narrador y Burbuja en español El Flashbacko y La calle huele a queso feo son adaptados como El recuerdo y Ole tío, pero si que eres todo un pringao respectivamente, ademas de que son dichos con acento ibérico. **El loop del arbitro de la plaza de toros Touchdown (Anotación) se queda mudo. *En el episodio 4: **La clase de la Señorita Keane tiene varias adaptaciones en el doblaje: ***Se cambia la materia Español por Inglés, pero sigue enseñando Gramática. ***La diferencia You and Me es adaptada a Desojar y Deshojar. ***But (Butt como lo entiende Bellota) es cambiado a Cuyo. **El nombre de SpringCore es adaptado a Gotitas. *En el episodio 5: **El loop de las voces diciendo Cuerno de Unicornio Real no son doblados y se dejan en su idioma original, esto también sucede con "El Cuartel General de la Coalición de Unicornios Brigadistas Unidos, suena inventado pero no es así", dejando confundido al espectador. **La palabra "De" cuando la Señorita Keane al decir "De acuerdo" no es doblada por Angélica Villa sino por una actriz desconocida. **El nombre de Donny es pronunciado como "Danny" mientras que el apodo que le da Burbuja "Puntie" es traducido como "Puntiagudo". **"Pickledents" es traducido como "Pepinidentes". **Un loop de Bombón es doblado por Nayeli Mendoza. *En el episodio 6: **La frase "Hey there groovy people" es cambiada por el modismo "Qué tal, gente bonita". **El nombre de Manboy es traducido como Niñohombre. **La rima "Get your laxy hope to relaxy" es adaptada como "Deja que Calmaje te relaje". **Los cambios de los nombres de Saltadilla de Niñohombre son traducidos como: ***Weeksville como Debildilla. ***Worseville como Gallinadilla. ***Mansville como Hombredilla. **El nombre hippie de Bellota "Moon Been Sunshine" es traducido como "Rayo de Sol y Luna". **El único inserto del episodio (sin contar el del tema de apertura) "Cabaña de Tofu de Tom" es dicho por Roberto Mendiola. *En el episodio 7 el nombre de Barbarus Bikini es adaptado como Bárbara Bikini, se mantiene el apodo "Barbie" que utiliza Bianca Bikini. *En el episodio 8: **El nombre de Pack Rat es adaptado como Neotom. **El nombre del trofeo de Bombón es adaptado como "Patiago". **Los apodos de Bellota dichos por Burbuja son adaptados como "Bobibobina" y "Pulpiladrona". *En el episodio 9: **El nombre del yeso de Burbuja es traducido como Brazi mientras que los nombres de su yeso para pie son traducidos como Patita, Patín y Pati Potter. **Durante su estreno en el Feed México hay un "glich" en la señal del canal en el dialogo de Bombón "brazo nuevo". ** La voz de Neotom cuando se convierte en un monstruo gigante es alterada digitalmente para sonar más grave al igual que la versión original. ** Los insertos de este episodio son dichos por Jorge Roig Jr. y Óscar Flores. *En el episodio 10: **Este episodio fue filtrado antes de su estreno en latinoamérica (donde se incluye el doblaje) en los episodios Cuerno Dulce Cuerno, Adiós Señorita Bello, Pulpi Perdido, y Mano Dura. **El nombre de Malty Brown es adaptado como Malty Marrón. **Se mantiene el acento del Chef Schnitzel. *El episodio 13 fue emitido en el especial "Día del Niño" sin previo aviso. También en éste mismo episodio el apodo de Sapna al Profesor "Cuddle King" es traducido como "Principito". *Al igual que la versión original se utiliza a otra actriz para la voz cantada de Burbuja. *El apellido del Doctor Rupert Kanzington es pronunciado como "Kensington". *En el episodio 22 Bellota dice "Es como Bellota 2.0" 'cuando en realidad debería haber dicho '"Es como Burbuja 2.0". *Esta serie sufre igual que las otras series de Cartoon Network del presente y ahora de mala suavización de Censura que omite los insultos "como Estupido y Idiota" causando controversia a los fanáticos. *Óscar Flores y Magda Giner son de los pocos actores de doblaje que participaron tanto en el doblaje de la serie original como en esta serie haciendo voces adicionales. Música *'Somos Las Chicas Súperpoderosas ("Who's Got the Power?")' Versiones Originales: Tacocat **Versión TV (Tema de apertura) ***Interpretado por: Annie RojasAsk de Annie Rojas **Versión Extendida ***Interpretado por: Annie RojasTwitter de Annie Rojas ***Coros: Annie Rojas, Carla Castañeda, ¿Circe Luna? y ¿? *'Chicas Súperpoderosas Son ("The Powerpuff Girls")' Versión Original: Tristan Sedillo y Hannah Watanabe-Rocco *Interpretado por: Annie RojasAsk de Annie Rojas, Carla Castañeda, ¿? y ¿? *'Canción de la Grua Espacial' **Interpretado por: Luis Leonardo Suárez (Versión TV), Lupita Leal (Bombón), Jocelyn Robles (Bellota) y Diana Alonso (Burbuja) *'Rap de dinero de Princesa' **Interpretado por: Luis Leonardo Suárez y Óscar Flores Muestras multimedia Archivo:Making Of- Las Chicas Superpoderosas (2016) - CN Argentina|Making Of de la serie en la que muestra la realización de su doblaje. Archivo:Intro Extendido Las Chicas Superpoderosas Cartoon Network Archivo:Las Chicas Superpoderosas (2016) - Intro - Español Latino (Versión TV) Archivo:Las Chicas Superpoderosas (2016) - Ending - Español Latino Archivo:Bombón Las Chicas Superpoderosas Archivo:Burbuja Las Chicas Superpoderosas Cartoon Network Archivo:Bellota Las Chicas Superpoderosas Cartoon Network Archivo:Bellota Aerea Las Chicas Superpoderosas Cartoon Network Archivo:El blog de belleza de Burbuja (pero en video) Las Chicas Superpoderosas Cartoon Network Archivo:Corre Bombón Corre Las Chicas Superpoderosas Cartoon Network Archivo:Cálmate Las Chicas Superpoderosas Cartoon Network|Muestra del doblaje Archivo:Unicornio Las Chicas Superpoderosas Cartoon Network|Muestra del doblaje Archivo:Pijamada Las Chicas Superpoderosas Cartoon Network|Muestra del doblaje Archivo:Entradas Las Chicas Superpoderosas Cartoon Network|Muestra del doblaje Archivo:Ping Pong Z Las Chicas Superpoderosas Minisodio Cartoon Network Archivo:¿Cuál es tu Powerfactor? Cartoon Network Transmisión Referencias Véase también *Las Chicas Superpoderosas *Anexo:Especiales de Las Chicas Superpoderosas *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: La película *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Héroes vs. Héroes Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de Cartoon Network Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Secuelas Categoría:Series nominadas al Emmy Categoría:Cortos de Cartoon Network Categoría:Cortos animados de 2010s Categoría:Cortos animados Categoría:Series transmitidas por Boomerang